


Desperate Desire

by lone_lilly



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-25
Updated: 2005-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly





	Desperate Desire

  
Desperate Desire

Shannon/Boone  
Adult

written for [](http://dopplegl.livejournal.com/profile)[**dopplegl**](http://dopplegl.livejournal.com/)

Their one and only encounter on the island was stolen surreptitiously amongst the trees and brush as the afternoon sun slowly bled into the ocean. It was quick and violently unexpected. He'd pissed her off and she'd marched away, haughtily claiming that she could fend for herself.

Of course, he'd caught up with her easily. After a month or so of wandering around the jungle with Locke, Boone had picked up quite a few tracking instincts, and even Shannon, high maintenance princess that she is, couldn't traipse around foliage well in heels.

So, he'd grabbed her arm, hard enough to bruise but only because he was damn sick of her attitude and was determined he was going to drag her back to the camp regardless of the trash spewing out of her pretty little mouth.

And she'd slapped him, because that's what she _did_ when she didn't want a man's hands on her-- and why, oh why did he always come running when she called crying that she'd been hurt _again_? She _could_ take care of herself, but oh how his breath always caught when he heard her begging-- and he'd reeled back angrily, twisting her arm in the process.

She'd cried out then, but when he looked into her eyes, they weren't hurting or scared. No, Shannon didn't do terrified. Defiant, daring, bold and mocking, but never frightened.

And wasn't he fucking sick of her righteous self-worth? Everybody on the island was scared and it wouldn't fucking kill her to admit she was as well. So he took her up on her challenge.

Fast, so fast, before she could stop him he'd pushed her up against a palm tree, tangled his fingers in her hair, and kissed her. And don't you know that the little bitch-- not a bitch, his sister, his love-- had found the gall to put up a fight?

But only for a second, only long enough for him to slide one hand down her hip and then back up under her shorts and just that quick, her arms were around his neck and she was whimpering against his mouth.

Sometimes she was so easy.

So he took her right then, and she'd let him, had in fact, even encouraged him to move faster. And when it was done they straightened their clothes and headed off in two separate directions, neither bothering to speak of their sin.

But that was okay. It was just one more secret the island could add to its collection of dark and unsavory things.

Not just the island's secret though. It would be Shannon's secret forever, longer than it would be Boone's.

When she sat on a blanket and told Sayid that she couldn't then, not _then_ , not the day after she'd begged her brother-- her _brother_ of all people-- to fuck her faster against a tree in the middle of the godforsaken jungle. And she lied and said she didn't love him and at the same time on another dark corner of the island her brother laid dying. She denied him, she wouldn't say the words-- not _those_ words. She wouldn't say she loved her brother, and he died before he could tell Jack to tell her.

So the island swallowed up that secret as well.

But maybe one day Sayid would kiss her well enough that she'd forget her brother, forget her lies, at least for a little while.

That was her only hope.


End file.
